


[Podfic] Holly, Ivy, Mistletoe

by RsCreighton



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, standford era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: It's a week before Christmas, and Dean is at Stanford hoping for one more impossible thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glovered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glovered/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Holly, Ivy, Mistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/611079) by [queenklu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenklu/pseuds/queenklu). 



> Also recorded for Glovered for CakeSwap Round 4!
> 
> Again thank you to Queenklu for having blanket permission!!!

**Length:**   1:09:36  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201702/%5bSPN%5d%20Holly,%20Ivy,%20Mistletoe.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201702/%5bSPN%5d%20Holly,%20Ivy,%20Mistletoe.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
